


inspector javert & the case of the pilfered pastries |沙威警长探案集之面包窃案

by Fish3901, voksen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Kink Meme, M/M, Silly, The Author Regrets Everything, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish3901/pseuds/Fish3901, https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert的面包总是无故失踪。毫无疑问，这是他和一个窃贼共同生活的后果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	inspector javert & the case of the pilfered pastries |沙威警长探案集之面包窃案

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [inspector javert & the case of the pilfered pastries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676281) by [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen). 



事情开始于某个星期一早上的一大早。

太阳还没升起来的时候，沙威等面包房一开门就去买了一条法棍面包和一些牛角面包；法棍是准备晚餐时候吃的，冉阿让已经为他女婿的即将来访神经过敏一阵儿了，晚餐比平时需要更多面包；牛角包是沙威自己的早餐，因为他预见到自己需要好好储备能量来忙活一天。

过去的几天一直雨水不断，街道上泥泞不堪；在回家的路上沙威堪堪躲开被一辆马车溅了个满身。所幸食物倒是毫发无损，他的裤子就没那么走运了。所以，当他回到家——轻手轻脚地，冉阿让一定还在睡——他把那袋子面包放在厨房流理台上，然后上楼换衣服。

而当他换好衣服，回到厨房烧水的时候，他发现面包不见了，门没锁，而且——当他环顾一下——他发现冉阿让也不见了。

 

沙威气呼呼地扣上帽子，再次走出家门，到一家咖啡馆里吃了早饭。马吕斯•彭眉胥晚饭不吃面包也成。

 

沙威没提这事，冉阿让也没提；此后的三天家中一切正常。然后—— ** _然后_** ，就在沙威好不容易从市场一路小心地带回来一小罐 ** _绝赞的_** 薰衣草糖渍杏的那天，他到家之后发现面包盒子彻彻底底的、离奇神秘的空空如也了，而就在那天早上早餐之后他清清楚楚地记得还剩了整整半条面包。而且面包房这会儿也已经关门了。

冉阿让这家伙甚至都没有足够的礼貌来注意到他做了颇为让人不爽的事情。

 

接下来的一个星期每次冉阿让胆敢踏进厨房的时候都会被他严密监视——他也时常检查面包盒子，可能比“正常”检查还要频繁那么一点儿；他是真错怪了冉阿让了吗？但是，其实不然：他监视期间没有东西再不翼而飞，就在他认为可能终究是错怪了冉阿让——上帝明鉴，他总是错怪冉阿让，也往往对冉阿让妄加揣测——的时候，同样的事情又发生了。

珂赛特前来探望，由于和冉阿让聊得太久时间太晚，她没有回家；第二天早上沙威醒来的时候，父女俩都不见了——而且一片面包渣也没给他留下。而且让沙威备受伤害之余更觉着大受侮辱的是，他昨晚晚餐时尽情享用之后剩下的最后一个黄油奶油蛋卷也无影无踪了。

这一定是个故意的嘲弄，沙威下了判断，虽然冉阿让的举止还是一如既往地温文有礼。但是还有什么其他原因，能让冉阿让像这样一次又一次地偷窃 ** _面包_** ，除了成心要勾起沙威对遥远的土伦的不堪时日的回忆？好极了。如果冉阿让想要记起来，那么沙威也可以记起来。他会像过去盯犯人24601一样盯着冉阿让，下次他要是再敢偷面包，他就当场抓他个现行。

 

第一步，设下圈套。

 

“阿让，”他说，奶油蛋卷事件已过去了几天，他觉着盗窃案的风波可能已经平息了。“附近又新开了一家面包店，离这儿不远。我打算去买点 ** _面包_** 。”

冉阿让从他正在写写画画的笔记本上抬起头来，挑了挑眉。“哦？”

好，如果他不咬这口头的饵，沙威确信他会咬实物的饵。“可能还会买点儿撒糖饼干，”以防太过明显他又补上一句。“晚餐时吃。”

“听起来真不错。”冉阿让表示同意。

甚好。甚好到沙威肯定冉阿让绝对等不了多久就会带着剩下的面包跑路的。而且确实，就在第二天清晨，沙威，像条警醒的猎犬似的，听到了面包盒子轻轻开阖的声音。他立马行动，旋风般地冲下楼，刚好看到前门关上——接着简单勘察现场：所！有！都！拿！走！了！ ** _所有！_**

冉阿让走到半路就被沙威跟上了，他胳膊下面夹着个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子。沙威毫不动摇地尾随着他穿过纵横交错的街道，直到冉阿让到了卢森堡公园——珂赛特在那里，正等着他——她手里也有一袋。

沙威猛地掩身隐蔽，困惑地盯着他们。养女也遗传了父亲这毛病？珂赛特也卷入了某种诡异的面包盗窃集团？彭眉胥男爵也得忍受他的面包总是不翼而飞？

冉阿让和珂赛特相互致意之后接着肩并肩往前走，沙威保持着谨慎的盯梢距离，一直到中央喷泉那里。这么早，还没有孩子在玩耍；没有满池子飘的玩具船，喷泉上栖着恹恹蒙眬的水鸟，正在晨光中醒来，并且向着那一对父女俩靠近过来，呷呷大作，羽翮洁白，似雪山崩，看起来颇为壮观。

惊异之下，沙威也靠得太近，冉阿让用他那敏锐的本能一下子发现了他。“啊，”他对着沙威露出温柔的微笑——好像他不是被当场拿获似的。“沙威，我猜到可能是你。你要和我们一起喂鸭子吗？”

“来吧，”珂赛特说，“有你一起我们很高兴。”

于是他就加入了。

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to voksen!  
> 以及感谢MOJI在随缘居的配图！http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/76d8268bjw1e2qdd4aj0kj.jpg


End file.
